Nagini
by Phoenixfyre6967
Summary: A story about how Nagini, Voldy's pet snake, was really his secret lover and an animagus, and the story behind Voldy's life and Nagini's reasons for spending life as a snake. not a cheesy idiotic love story, but not totally without romance
1. Chapter 1

(Note: I am aware that the chapters are short, but they really arent chapters to me, just little sections that i don't really feel like organizing properly. Feedback please!)

Nagini Regin was never normal. She wasn't always a snake, as so many wizarding folk believed; she was a girl, an orphan, living on the streets of London.

Maybe she would've been adopted by some family or a lonely lady who may come across her while doing their shopping if she seemed more like a little girl, but she wasn't. Her black eyes held something very odd in them, something malevolent, something mysterious, something that simply did not belong on the face of an 11 year old girl. Her mother had died when she was merely five years old, and her 6 years on the streets of London had changed her into something you would never expect to find in a little girl.

However, what made Nagini so queer, even to the wizarding folk was that she had long mastered the art of wandless magic before she had set foot in Hogwarts. She was a thief, and her abilities had prevented her from ever getting caught. She never stole much, merely a few pence to ensure that she wouldn't starve, so no one really cared or noticed either.

And that was what she was doing today. In her earlier days, she had to make herself feel extremely sad or angry or simply hungry to manage to make a few pence float out of someone's purse or pocket, or maybe a few cookies out of someone's grocery shopping, but now it was extremely simple. She simply had to concentrate on those coins floating off toward her and she would grab them out of the air. Then she merely had to go off into some dark alleyway to make her rags look presentable enough to walk into a store without any suspicion.

And that was Nagini's life until an old woman had walked up to her and asked? "Are you Nagini Regin?"

"Yes," she said, her eyes full of suspicion. "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"I am Professor Merrythought," she said, smiling warmly, though Nagini could tell she looked somewhat uneasy about Nagini. "And I am a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Surprise flitted across Nagni's face for a split second before going back to a cold stare, though it was more thoughtful and a tiny sliver of happiness seemed to show through. "What do you mean?"

"You're a witch, Nagini, and I am here to ask you if you would like to go to a school, Hogwarts to hone your abilities," Merrythought said, still smiling despite Nagini's cold look. 'It is a boarding school where you and thousands of other young witches and wizards go to."

Nagini's face suddenly split into wild happiness, and in the first time in many years, she really smiled, and the effect on her tiny, thin face was beautiful. She could not doubt that she was a witch, all these years she had been making strange things happen, very controlled things, unlike other young witches and wizards, but strange things nevertheless. She knew it was the reason she was still alive at this point.

Merrythought handed Nagini a letter, in an envelope of thick parchment. "Here is your acceptance letter, along with the list of supplies you will need-"

But Nagini cut her off, "but I don't have any money, if I did, I wouldn't be living on the streets." Her voice held 6 years of bitterness.

"A fund at Hogwarts will pay for all your supplies," she said, handing her a bag full of gold, silver and bronze. "You may need to buy some things secondhand of course, but it will suffice. If you like, I can accompany you to Diagon Alley to buy all your school things."

"Thanks, but it won't be necessary. Could you just tell me where it is? I'll be able to find it."

"Follow me," Merrythought said, and they made their way down to a grubby looking pub. "This is the Leaky Cauldron," she told Nagini. They made their way in. The people in the pub greeted her as they went through to the back. Merrythought took out a long wooden stick, a wand and tapped one of the bricks on the wall. Suddenly a hold appeared and expanded into a large doorway.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you find everything?"

"I'm fine." said Nagini. "But how will I get to Hogwarts?"

"You will go to Kings Cross at the first of September to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Everything's in that letter." She smiled again, and said, "good bye, Nagini, we'll see each other in Hogwarts."

"Bye," she said shortly, before Merrythought disappeared with a small pop. She faced Diagon Alley, and pulled out her supply list, staring into the beginning of her new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Diagon Alley was a strange and wondrous place. Shops lined the road, a large marble building at the far end.

Nagini found her supplies fairly easily and her arms bean becoming full of potions materials, robes, a cauldron, books and other supplies.

At last, her eyes lay on a shabby looking shop, with the name Ollivander over the door.

She opened the door, and a bell rang deep in the shop. But the wandmaker was already at the front of the shop. "Ah, another Hogwarts student," he said, his silvery eyes wide. "Miss…"

"Regin," Nagini told him.

"Miss Regin, which is your wand arm?"

She froze. Her mother had taught her how to read and write before she died, so Nagini knew the most basic things about reading and writing. The only reason she still even remembered how was because she sometimes spent long hours reading in the library. But she had never written a thing since she died, and she didn't even remember which hand she used.

"I'm not sure," she admitted.

Mr. Ollivander raised his eyebrows. He handed her a quill and a piece of parchment, "write your name with either hand and we'll see."

Nagini took both and tried to remember how to spell her name. It was on her envelope. The i's sound like e's, she remembered, N-a-g-i-n-i. The quill already had ink on it and she wrote her name upon the parchment, trying to make it look legible with her left, then her right hand. Mr. Ollivander looked down on her. "You're left hand then," he said. A tape measure flew out of his pocket and began measuring her, beginning with each of her fingers.

He pulled out a few boxes from the shelves. "Nine Inches. Birch and unicorn hair. Wave it around a bit."

She did, but he snatched it away.

"Mahogany and phoenix tail feather, 12 and a half inches." she waved it again, but he took it away again.

"Cedar and dragon heartstring, 8 and a half inches."

Warmth spread through her body, this had to be the one. Green sparks flew out and Mr. Ollivander clapped, "Oh yes!"

Nagini paid 7 gold galleons and left with her wand, left Mr. Ollivander's, left Diagon Alley.


	3. Chapter 3

The Hogwarts Express left the platform and she made my way down the hall, searching for a compartment. They were all full except for the very end, with only 3 boys sitting in it. She opened the glass door and asked "Could I sit here, everywhere else is full."

They all stared at her blankly. Whether they cared or not, she went in, closed the glass door behind her and sat down.

They kept staring at her, as if she were some kind of idiot. "What?" she snapped, irritated.

The pale dark haired boy near the window asked, "Who are you?"

"Nagini Regin," she answered.

"First year, right?"

"Yes."

"Where'd you come from?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where do you live?" he asked, with a roll of his eyes.

"The streets of London," she said unashamed.

"You're an orphan?"

"Yes, my mother died when I was five."

The other boys tried to look sympathetic, but they were not doing a good job. The pale boy wasn't even trying. "How'd you survive?"

"Magic, of course. I had to steal food or money for it or I would've starved."

His face contorted into a look of interest and waved his hand and the other boys left. He was their leader, Nagini realized. He gestured for her to sit in front of him.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"Lord Voldemort," he replied.

"Lord?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Well, my real name is Tom Riddle."

"How long have you been to Hogwarts?"

"This is my second year." At last, the ghost of a smile flitted across his face. "I'm an orphan too, I grew up in a Muggle orphanage."

"Muggle?" she asked, confused.

"Non magic," he explained. He was looking at Nagini intently, staring straight into her black eyes. "You said you used magic to steal. Show me." It wasn't a request, but an order. But she obliged. She conjured up a small pebble and placed it on her palm. She concentrated and it flew up, floating in the air.

Voldemort's eyes widened, impressed.

The more they spoke, the more Nagini liked Voldemort. Maybe any other girl would've ran screaming in the other direction, but Nagini was just as capable of everything Voldemort was, just without a wand.

"Have you been able to cast any spells with a wand?"

She sighed, "No. I'm not sure if it's just me or the wand. Mr. Ollivander said that none of the wands in his shop suited me properly."

But before he could reply, a kind faced lady was pushing a cart. "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Nagini refused. She assumed he had as little money as she did since he didn't buy anything either.

"So which side of the family do you think you got your magic from?"

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "My mother never said much about my father and he died before I was born. I don't think it could be her either, I'm sure she'd tell me."

"You could be muggleborn," he suggested, and he pursed his lips.

"Is that bad?" she asked, confused.

He sighed ever so slightly, "Not really, but there are those who don't like mugglebornes. They believe they're untrustworthy since they weren't raised to know wizarding ways."

Nagini was silent.

"I know I'm in Slytherin, but I swear I'm different, whether you're muggleborn or not."

"Slytherin?" she asked.

"School houses," he replied. He launched into a full explanation of all the houses and their traits and even some famous witches and wizards they've turned out.

At the time, little did Nagini know she was sitting right in front of someone who would be added onto that list.

He smiled, "You'll be in Slytherin, you have to be."


	4. Chapter 4

"First years! Over here!" a man called.

Voldemort gave Nagini a slight push and whispered "I'll see you in Great Hall," before joining his friends.

The first years made their way across a dark and narrow path until making it to a large lake. "No more than four to a boat," he called.

Nagini got her own boat first and a few others joined, a dark haired girl with very thin lips, a very freckly red haired girl and a pale, blonde boy. Everyone ooh-ed and ah-ed as the castle, Hogwarts, came into view.

They finally reached the opposite shore a few minutes later and went into a passage. The man raised a fist and banged three times on the door. A tall wizard with a long, auburn beard and auburn hair appeared. "Good evening, Ogg, I trust your journey was smooth," he was smiling and his bright blue eyes were twinkling kindly.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore, and yes," the man named Ogg replied.

"Thank you, I'll take them now," Professor Dumbledore said.

The first years followed her into a small chamber near the Great Hall where they could hear hundreds of voices in the hall, older students who probably got there some other way.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, still smiling, his arms held wide, as if he was about to give an enormous group hug. "The start of term banquet will begin soon, but before you sink your teeth into our delicious feast, you will be sorted into your houses. It is extremely important because while at Hogwarts, your house will be something like an extended family. You will attend classes together, dine together, sleep in the house dormitory and spend free time in the house common room.

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The sorting hat will tell you about them. While at Hogwarts, triumphs will win house points, while rulebreaking loses house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the house cup. I hope you will be a great help to whatever house you are sorted to. The Ceremony will start soon."

He gave another smile, "Please wait here; I will come back for you soon."

Everyone began whispering and muttering nervously. Ceremony? Nagini thought. What am I supposed to do?

All around her, the first years were trying to guess what it may consist of. But before anyone could think of something really plausible, Professor Dumbledore had returned, "Please form a line and follow me."

Nagini had never imagined that such a place was possible. Of course, she had never been inside of the grand buildings in London, but she would bet anything that none of them could be this wonderful. There were four tables lined up in front of the table where the professors sat. The tables had glittering golden plates, goblets and silverware and between them stood misty silver ghosts. However, what was the most astounding feature of this magnificent hall was the "ceiling". It seemed like the hall opened into the heavens. Pinpricks of light, a round moon and misty clouds could be seen behind the candles hovering in midair.

Professor Dumbledore had placed a patched, frayed and dusty pointed wizard's hat on a small stool. Everyone in the entire hall was staring at it and it suddenly twitched and a rip opened wide, and began to sing:

"A thousand years ago

And I was tall and sleek

There were witches and wizards four

And a bright future they would seek

And from their minds

An idea would form

To educate young sorcerers from across the land

So their education would be uniform

So Hogwarts School began

One hope, one dream

These founders shared

Though they belonged to one team

Their ideas were not the same

They wanted different students with different cores

Different talents they each would seek

Brave Gryffindor

Prized courage beyond the rest

Clever Ravenclaw

Believed intelligence was the best

Sly Slytherin

Wanted students of great ambition

Sweet Hufflepuff

Thought all was worthy of admission

So try me on

Though patched and frayed

My intelligence is still the same

I'll be sure to be an aid

And tell you where you belong!"

The entire burst into applause when it finished its song and it became still once again.

Professor Dumbledore spoke again. "When I call your name, please come up and try the hat on.

Arthur, Eleanor!"

A brown haired girl with little pigtails walked up and sat down on the stool and tried the hat on.

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat.

The table second from the left cheered loudest while she hopped off and scrambled over, looking immensely relieved.

"Aston, Oliver!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

On and on it went until…

"Regin, Nagini!"

Nagini walked over, trying to control her trembling.

The hat fell over her eyes and a small voice began to speak. "A queer mind we have here. Very brilliant I see, such ambition, tons of courage, very strange magic. But where to put you?"

Nagini gripped her hands together, thinking, Please be Slytherin, please be Slytherin.

"You want to be in Slytherin eh? You could do quite well in some of the other houses. Well then, SLYTHERIN!"

She took off the hat, delighted. She saw the Slytherin table clapping and cheering, Voldemort's face clearer than the rest and walked over to sit with him and his gang of Slytherin boys. The last of the students were finally sorted and the hat taken away. A bald wizard at the center of the staff table stood up, smiling like Dumbledore had been and said, "I'd just like to say a few words before we begin. As a reminder for old students and notice for those joining us, the forest on the grounds is forbidden and Mr. Pringle would like me to remind you all to check the full list of objects banned here. Now, dig in!"

He sat down and suddenly, enormous amounts of food suddenly appeared on the golden plates. Nagini had never imagined that she could ever end up in a place like this before in her life. And she began to dig in.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Nagini made her way with the rest of the Slytherin first years to their first class, Transfiguration, taught by Professor Dumbledore. As she made her way in, she found that the class was to be with the Gryffindors as well. She sat in the back; she had tried a few spells over the summer with her wand, but she preferred her bare hands much more.

"Hello," Professor Dumbledore began. "As you probably already know, I am Professor Dumbledore, and I will be teaching your Transfiguration class at Hogwarts." He smiled down at them and continued. "Transfiguration is an advanced form of magic and therefore should be treated with caution, but hopefully, after a few years at Hogwarts, you may be able to do this." He waved his wand and suddenly, his ears disappeared with a pop, to be replaced with two rolls of parchment, protruding freakishly out of his skull. He waved his wand again, and his ears reappeared, fully normal once again.

The class was in awe, though a few were giggling from how Professor Dumbledore had just looked. But afterwards, they found that they were to be starting extremely simple (at first glance anyway), transforming a piece of chalk into a button, after taking a series of notes of course.

As predicted, Nagini was failing miserably at it. She wasn't the only one, however. The pale blonde boy, by the name of Abraxas Malfoy, that had joined her in the boats was getting extremely frustrated and had resorted to prodding the chalk in hopes of something happening. An extremely mean faced girl had somehow made uninflammable chalk burst into fire. Professor Dumbledore quickly smothered the fire with a gush of water from his wand and gave her another piece. Not all were unsuccessful, however. Minerva McGonnagol of Gryffindor showed extraordinary talent at Transfiguration. Her desk was littered with perfect little buttons. Professor Dumbledore had allowed her to get an early start on her homework, to read the first chapter of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration.

Nagini tried and failed at resisting the urge to use more comfortable magic, but found herself transfiguring the chalk after Professor Dumbledore turned his back. But before she had her wand back in her hand, he had turned toward her and saw the perfect button and her wandless hand. He didn't comment, but resumed walking around the classroom, surveying their work.

Finally, the bell rang and they were free of that difficult lesson. Except…

"Nagini," Professor Dumbledore called, "please stay back." She turned back, feeling nervous but keeping her face calm and smooth.

"Yes Professor?"

He was still smiling, "I saw what you did back there," he said. "You seem to have quite a bit of control over your magic when you don't have a wand."

"Oh," she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"How did you used to use it in the past?" he said, "You must have had practice with it."

His twinkling blue eyes were still on her. She felt as if she were being X rayed by them, as if he could see straight into her thoughts. She was sure he could figure out if she were lying. "I used to live on the streets of London, sir. I had to steal money to get food."

His smile did not falter, though she thought his eyes were twinkling a bit less and perhaps a dash of sympathy entered his aged features. "I trust you did not steal much."

"Oh, of course not sir," she said earnestly. "I stole just enough for me to eat for the night and never from those who looked extremely poor."

He let the subject drop. "Could you please come with me to my office?"

"Er um sir? I have to get to Potions."

"Don't worry, I will let Professor Slughorn know where you are soon." he assured her.

He led her in and what she saw was just astounding to her. It was a small room with a fireplace at the right, though no fire was blazing inside, mere embers. He gestured for her to sit down. Seeing her slightly nervous look, he said "Don't worry, you're not in any trouble."

She relaxed slightly, though she still felt a bit uneasy, but somehow calm in Dumbledore's presence. "I would just like you to demonstrate some of your magic. I don't think Hogwarts has ever had a student like you before. Let me see." He knocked a bottle of ink down on his desk, soaking a piece of parchment lying there. "Could you please try to siphon that ink off?"

Nagini was surprised, but raised her hand, and the ink began to rise in a small sheet and then into a thin thread of blackness, guided by her hand into the little bottle.

Dumbledore waved his wand and suddenly, a squashy armchair appeared before them. "Try changing that into anything you please."

Nagini imagined a dog in its place and with a small pop, it was replaced with a dog, which promptly bounded up to her and began to lick her face. She giggled slightly while Dumbledore watched with a puzzled expression on his face. She waved her hand, and the dog was promptly returned to a squashy armchair.

"Could I ask you to try to transfigure a piece of chalk into a button with your wand now?"

She blushed slightly and waved her wand, trying to make it feel like an extension of her hand, but nothing happened. Professor Dumbledore sighed, "I just ask you that in the future to try to refrain from using your regular magic in classes. I know you could probably do any of the material in the classes, but I believe that once you figure out how to use your wand properly, it will be a valuable asset. You may go to Professor Slughorn, I will notify him."


	6. Chapter 6

Apparently, potions was much easier. Although she had arrived late and Professor Slughorn did look a bit disgruntled, Nagini was quickly forgiven when he realized how talented she was with it.

Although the potion was a simple one, a few had trouble with it. But seeing that it required on wandwork, Nagini found it very easy.

"Ah, yes," Professor Slughorn began, "very good Miss Regin. You know, how would you like to join a few of your fellow students and I to a little get together down at my dungeon tonight? A little start of term party."

"Er…I'm not sure, I'll probably have tons of homework."

"Oh come on," he boomed, "It's the start of term, we won't be all night, come after you finish!"

"I'll try," Nagini said, feeling distinctly uncomfortable.

Just then, the bell rang and Nagini gathered her things and hurried out

The rest of her morning was uneventful. After her History of Magic class, Nagini felt distinctly sleepy as she made her way to the Great Hall. She suddenly found that Voldemort had caught up to her, his bag laden with books as well.

"How was your first day back?" he asked, grinning slyly.

"I got held back by Dumbledore," she told him.

His grin faltered slightly. "what did he want?"

"He saw me using my regular magic."

"You haven't figured out how to use a wand properly yet right?"

She sighed, "No."

"Well, what did he say?"

"Just that he wanted me to try using a wand in the future and other rubbish."

He seemed to be a bit happier after hearing her say that what Dumbledore said was rubbish. "You don't like him?" she asked.

"No," he sighed, "He was the one who picked me up from my muggle orphanage. He knows a bit too much about me for my liking."

"Besides that, Slughorn invited me to some start of term party."

"Same with me, you should go, if he finds you interesting enough, he has some very good connections you may be able to use."

Nagini had by no means even considered going before, but seeing that at least one person she somewhat knew was going to be there, she had immediately made her mind up to attend it. "Fine."

Suddenly, what seemed to be a very excitable first year had followed joined them. "Hi Tom!"

Voldemort twitched with distaste but ignored him. He and Nagini entered the Great Hall without another word. However, she had noticed the boy beginning to choke and twitch and suddenly stop, as if nothing had ever happened though looking extremely fearful.

It was only until they had sat down at the table when he seemed to return to normal.


	7. Chapter 7

It was late at night when the common room was almost empty and Nagini was back from Slughorn's party when Nagini began her written homework. She whispered her answers to her quill, watching it zoom across the page.

She had had some fun at the party. Although she had no idea who most of the famous witches and wizards who attended were, it was quite nice there, especially with Voldemort. She did not feel like she was going to make many friends here, but it didn't quite matter to her.

She had only just finished when Voldemort had slid into the common room.

"What are you here for?" she asked.

"Only passing, want to come?" he asked, smirking slightly.

"Where?"

"You'll see."

He led her up stair after stair until he stopped at a blank wall. "Just think, I want to know where this leads as hard as you can."

She was confused, but obliged. Suddenly, a large ornate door appeared and they walked in.

It was the strangest room she had ever seen. It was dark and ornate with a single bookshelf at the end.

"The Room of Requirements," he said.

She suddenly saw the titles of the books.

Horcruxes.


	8. Chapter 8

Despite the fear she felt grip onto her heart when Voldemort first showed her the books. She had no magical training up until now, but it didn't take long to figure it out. She became somewhat wary of her companion, someone who even considered taking a human life for immortality.

But it was simply too easy to trust him. He had a certain way he did things and held himself, as if he knew exactly what to do and how to do it. You could see how others trusted him, revered him, feared him.

It was just as easy to see how much the Gryffindors loathed him. She tried to stay away from him during the day, being unused to attention. Having her childhood, she was used to people ignoring her or not noticing her when she blended into her surroundings.

It was nearly two weeks into the term when she finally walked in on some members of her dorm still awake. She felt distinctly uncomfortable when they stared at her, as if she didn't belong there. Of course, she didn't, but all the same.

The girl on the bed next to her with reddish hair said "Why haven't we seen you in here before?"

Her cheeks going red, Nagini said "I come in late at night."

Smirking, another girl said "She's always with that second year boy."

"You seem strangely well connected, Inua," the red headed girl said.

"Well of course, my brother told me all about everything in Hogwarts last year," Inua said.

"Really, it's not as if I don't have siblings."

Nagini lay her head down on the pillow, listening to the girls chat until suddenly, they decided to include her in the conversation again.

"So what's your name?" Felicia, the redhead, asked.

"Nagini."

"What family are you from?" Inua asked.

Nagini stayed silent, debating what she should say. She didn't know enough about the wizarding world to maintain a lie really. "I don't know," she whispered. "I'm an orphan."

Felicia was silent, but Inua said "Well, you must have wizarding parents, or you wouldn't be in Slytherin."

When Nagini didn't reply, Felicia said "Good night," and the lights went out.


	9. Chapter 9

Nagini couldn't keep the sound of that girl's whimpering out of her head. She could still remember what adventure Voldemort had taken her on yesterday. Well actually, she didn't mind that too much. Although it still made her a bit queasy, her heart was only a few degrees warmer than Voldemort's cold and black heart.

What she couldn't keep out of her head was that expression he had on his face as he was torturing her. He didn't lay one spell on her, but with a few well spoken words, he reduced the tiny little ravenclaw into something close to a sobbing wreck. She maintained her stature in front of him, but Nagini could hear her begin to sob as ran away.

All that with the words, "You know you have no friends."

Well, those really weren't remarkable words, but it was uncanny how spot on he was. It really wasn't anything that would make anyone else react like that. All that because she happened to be in the way…

***

Voldemort was sitting across her in the common room. "I know you felt a bit disturbed at what I did in the corridor," he said, with a slight smirk.

"Was it really necessary?" Although it still felt odd talking to him, such a strangely intense and emotionless person all at the same time, but she felt slightly more comfortable, as if she knew this is where she belonged, not in the dorm room with the rest of the girls.

"Not a worry, soon enough you'll understand," he chuckled slightly, a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

She sighed, "And I suppose I'll understand why you always have to be so mysterious all the time as well?"

"Naturally, I chose you as a friend for a reason you know," he began, leaning forward slightly. "I can tell that you're like me, cold, alone, powerful and strong, very useful traits."

"You don't know what it's like to truly feel alone," she whispered.

"Perhaps, educate me?"

"You may have never had parents, but you lived in an orphanage, where there were people to feed you and take care for you. Being alone was your choice and yours alone. Being forced into it is completely different. I know for a fact that without magic, death would've been a short few days away. That's what you call alone," she gave a bitter chuckle, her eyes burning as black as death.

She didn't resent it quite that much; she actually could've simply found a way sneak herself into any family, but she was too arrogant to bother. Besides, she found it could be a very easy way to impress the likes of Voldemort, or get sympathy from anyone else.

"Tell me, how did you manage to control your magic without a wand?"

"Well, my mother died soon after giving birth to me and my father, a muggle, abandoned me soon after my first bout of magic when I was 5, wonderful man right? And slowly after that, I began practicing it, for I would go hungry if something went wrong. I never knew why I couldn't make my own food, so I could only steal it or money to buy it. Then I would dress myself up to look presentable enough to walk into a shop without being dragged off by security.

"I've revealed my life for the first time, how about yours?" She requested with a smile.

He shrugged, "what's there to reveal? I grew up in an orphanage and ended up with a letter from Hogwarts to learn here."

"What about your first time with magic?"

"Well, I was arguing with another child at the orphanage, and he suddenly began screaming and twitching. I never forgot that, the feeling that I could make them hurt when I wanted to." Suddenly, his face lit up, but rather than enhancing his already handsome features, he looked inhuman and snakelike.

A cold chill seemed to emanate from him, something that was actually physical and she shivered slightly. He suddenly looked straight into her eyes, and she could see how the irises had narrowed into thin slits.


	10. Chapter 10

Slowly, Nagini was falling in love with Voldemort, the darkest wizard the wizarding had ever known. She couldn't tell yet, she could hardly consider friendship after 11 years of solitude, but it was happening.

Although the same couldn't be said for Voldemort, he had begun to find that he wasn't spending time with her simply to figure out how useful she really was. It wasn't really friendship, but it was certainly far more feeling that Voldemort had with any of his other "friends".

His plan the entire time was to use her, for reasons none of the other pure bloods could fulfill. Yes, their families were powerful, but that wasn't everything. If it was, Voldemort would be nowhere near his level of power yet. He could see that same potential in Nagini, and he felt that if he twisted her the right way, instead of being a powerful rival, she could help him ascend to power very quickly.

Snow softly fell to the ground and melted in the water as Nagini stared out into the lake. It was December, and although she would've much rather have been inside with Voldemort, she felt like she needed some time alone for once.

That was a though that would've never been something she considered just a mere few months ago, but after all, she had spent nearly every spare moment with Voldemort since she came here. Her relations with her dorm mates were steadily improving, but she still felt it was dull to talk with a bunch of giggling brats.

Nagini took her shoes and socks off and froze a small section of the lake and stepped on the ice. Although she still couldn't use her wand well, she had gotten much better at pretending to and her magic in general was improving dramatically.

The ice burned coldly against her feet, but it was easier to keep her balance than with shoes on. She sat down, relishing the feeling the cold gave her.

She froze when she heard footsteps crunching in the darkness. Out of a purely involuntary reaction, she turned invisible and floated off a bit and turned.

"Hi Voldemort," she acknowledged.

"What are you doing here? With your shoes and socks on the bank?"

She shrugged, "It gives me better leverage on the ice.

"Do you want to see something?" she asked, a smile toying with the edges of her lips. "Just be prepared to lug me up to the castle if this takes too much energy." Which is most likely would, but she was sure he could probably find a way.

"Sure," he replied.

She glided toward the center of the lake. The energy output was minimal, but she knew what she was going to do next was going to be extremely taxing. She began to glide across the rippling water, willing the water to move up into great, twisting pillars. Slowly, the word Slytherin began to form, a snake twisting in and out of the letters. As she moved away, it froze into an enormous block of ice. Although as she created her masterpiece, she felt completely fine, but as soon as she began to towards the bank, she felt like she was about to collapse from exhaustion. Finally, she fell right onto him, holding onto his shoulder to even stand up.

Voldemort smiled, but underneath, he was doing some very intense thinking. He was feeling extremely apprehensive of the girl who had suddenly collapsed into his arms. However, he also felt relief that he was able to befriend her and was confident that it was going to be a very useful investment.

"Let me just rest a second before we leave," she muttered, her voice barely a whisper.

"You're not going to die from exhaustion are you?" he joked.

"Of course, wonderful time to make jokes, Tom." she retaliated.

He froze at her use of his muggle name but relaxed quickly.

Suddenly, her entire weight fell on him and he realized she had fainted. He chuckled as he saw how much younger and innocent she looked unconscious, with a small smile sitting on her lips.

He made them both invisible again, and levitated her up and made his way back to the castle.


	11. Chapter 11

Nagini woke up the next morning in the common room with Voldemort sitting across from her, reading a large, blank black book.

"You know," he began, "I thought you nearly died last night."

"I didn't know how much energy it was going to take," she said in a small voice, scared that he might be angry. "And I warned you about lugging me back."

"Fair, but really…By the way, your sculpture still stands. I believe quite a few students are looking at it at this very moment.

"Good thing it's the weekend, it's nearly noon now."

She smiled, "So how'd you like it?"

"Heh, it was magnificent. But why did you faint like that?"

"Think of it as the only defect in my skill. The harder something is, the more magic it takes me to accomplish it, the magic coming from my own body. It used to be awful; I could barely raise a few coins. Apparently it gets less tiring as my magic improves."

He toyed around with this concept. To him, magic was simple and seemed absolutely effortless. However, it was obvious how much more freedom he could gain without the aid of the wand. Without a wand, it was obviously much harder to restrain, which was perhaps why Nagini became so exhausted afterwards.

"I think you're ready to meet the rest of my friends," he said, with a sly smile after a few minutes of silence. This was his first real test against her confidence and leadership qualities. Her power was unquestionable, but she seemed very…shy and secluded to him. Of course, those were fine qualities for servants; however, as she was a witch, it would be far harder to get the older boys to accept her into their ranks. Her talents lied in very slyness and possibly manipulation, but it was not enough.

Voldemort at this stage wasn't a fully accomplished Legillimens just yet, even if he could sense very vague thoughts and emotions. It would take quite a few years and currently, Nagini's mind was cold and secluded. He could sense nothing more than emotions, and sometimes, not even that at times.

It was that reason that he trusted her with his secrets. He knew she probably wouldn't spill them and it would be hard to take them from her mind.

She didn't know all this, thinking this was simply more acceptance.


	12. Chapter 12

Nagini sighed. She was pretty lost in the middle of the forbidden forest. Apparently, part of the test to see if she was worthy to join was wandering around the forest for a night. She passed only if she found them or survived the entire night without giving up.

Giving up seemed to be a good choice to her right now. It was extremely cold and completely dark. She could light her way, but she reasoned that they would probably be using some sort of light and it would be easier to notice them. She simply felt her way around, sending tendrils of magic out to "see". She didn't feel like seeing too far though, in case she got too tired and couldn't spend the entire night here. She also had the feeling that she may need to protect herself, especially if she did happen to find them.

Everything around her seemed to be alive and hunting her down. Luckily she didn't meet anything yet, but she felt sure that would change. She could see why he chose here to meet, not many could make it through a night in here.

Little did she know that Voldemort was following close behind, just in case something came by to harm her or she ran out of magic. He would not allow her in if that happened, but it didn't mean that he wanted such a powerful potential follower to die in here. He never bothered with this rubbish with any of his other followers.

She didn't realize how she was slowly expanding her line of sight, and neither did Voldemort. Finally, she reached where he stood and froze. She sensed that he had not felt her magic touch him, so she kept on moving, wondering whether she should try to take that information from him.

She prepared a small amount of energy, and spun around to illuminate where she believed he stood. He froze as she advanced on him.

"Fancy meeting you here," she said in a cold voice. "Two choices, you can either tell me where and what I'm supposed to find, or I levitate you to the topmost branches to see through your eyes and hope you don't fall."

He could tell that she could barely contain her giggles, but also that she was completely serious. "You don't feel like wrestling it from my brain?"

"You want to risk permanent brain damage?" She began giggling madly.

"Fine, you nearly found it anyways," he said, adding his own light and led her to a clearing a bit to her left.

"I thought you said you weren't going to help her," Mulciber said, smirking.

"I see how you respond to your superiors," Voldemort said coldly and raised his wand. "Crucio!"

The older boy started screaming and shaking violently. Nagini unconsciously took a step back, somewhat disturbed, unable to enjoy it like Voldemort obviously was. It didn't last long though, and he staggered back a few steps.

"It's not up to you what I do to my followers.

"Tonight, we welcome yet another to our dark order, Nagini Regin." He took a jeweled snake out of his pocket. "This is the blood tester. If you're blood isn't more than half pure, the venom will cause continuous pain for an entire twenty four hours. If your blood is mostly pure, you will experience very little pain. Dare to try it?"

For the second time today, he was doing her a favor. He had switched the venom to just regular water.

Nagini gulped, chewing on the inside of her cheek. This was the ultimate test to her, to see what her blood truly was like, and whether Voldemort would allow their friendship to continue.

He handed the snake to her and it glowed and came to life, slithering up her arm and bit halfway up her forearm.

Except for the small puncture, it barely hurt at all. She had to be pure; this had to mean she was worthy.

She smiled brightly at the crowd of boys standing across from her. A few clapped, but most seemed disappointed and grumbled. "What has this organization come to? Letting a beggar in," she heard one of them mutter.

Voldemort noticed the change immediately. Her fists clenched and he saw that black fire in her eyes again replacing the regular serene dark blue. Avery began choking over his own screams, collapsing onto the ground. He got dragged forward against the ground. "What did you say?" she asked sweetly.

"Nothing," he choked out.

"Good," she said, kicking him back. The forest was completely silent and no one dared to move until Voldemort finally said "meeting adjourned".


	13. Chapter 13

Because Voldemorts legillemency was still in its early stages, he did not know that a few of his followers had very nearly changed devotion to Nagini that night. It was only a few days later when he caught Avery and Nott, the only two second years in his Death Eater group besides him, whispering behind the library shelves.

"She's obviously far more powerful than he is," Avery was saying. "It was awful that night, more painful than any curse the Dark Lord placed on me."

"But she's a witch, and a beggar," Nott whispered back. "And besides, if she really was that powerful, she could've easily confused the venom or diluted it before it went into her blood or something of that nature. Could you imagine following a mudblood? I don't believe her parents could be pure, why would they just dump her on the street?"

Avery was silent, but then said, "Well, the Dark Lord grew up in an orphanage."

Voldemort clenched his fist, wanting to get more information. [i]This would be so much simpler with Legillemency, [/i] he thought.

Nott didn't reply at first as well, but said, "Well, I don't know about that, but I don't think following that Regin girl is a good idea."

"We'll see what happens, but I hope she won't despise me the rest of her time with us, I just have a bad feeling about her."

Voldemort ignored them and walked off pondering his next course of action.


	14. Chapter 14

Voldemort saw that Nagini was asleep in the common room once again. He wondered whether she ever entered her dorm except to change anymore. It was now hard to believe what kind of magic she was capable of when she was asleep, her head tilted to the side and mouth half open.

He could take her out of his group, but that meant showing weakness to his once faithful Death Eaters and she would become a true opposing force. He could still keep contact with her, but she would most likely start to feel very wary of him afterwards. Her attitude with her other peers definitely meant something. He had a feeling that she could make her own rebel army sooner or later. Her potential was obvious, he couldn't risk it.

He could also prove his power by getting her out of his way. He was sure he could make her fear him. He knew she was much weaker and most likely wouldn't fight back unless she was truly angry. This notion was still with its flaws, he knew that for now, she was more powerful than he, simply because of how much more freedom she had because she wasn't restrained by words and spells.

Voldemort knew what he should do, to simply exercise control over her, to show them how he could easily manipulate her to do his will.

He failed to understand what could happen, with or without his interference. Although for now, she only considered him a friend, but it wouldn't be long before he found things take an interesting turn.


	15. Chapter 15

It was Christmas day. Nagini had just woken up to an empty dorm. There were very few Slytherins anyways. Most of them had families that wanted them home, unlike her. She looked to the foot of her bed and saw one present, from Tom. She tore off the green wrapping and saw a black book, by the name of _Magick's Moste Evile_

She sighed, wondering when she really was going to become evil like Voldemort had said. She wondered how he had gotten it anyways; maybe he still had a bit of money left from his Hogwarts fund. She had barely anything left and had settled on making him a glass snake that slithered around with green flame on its insides. She had wanted to make it heat sensitive, so that it would warm cool things up and cool down warm things, but she found it to be too energy consuming.

She carefully put her new book at the bottom of her trunk and walked to the common room. Voldemort was there.

"Merry Christmas," he said. He flashed her one of those smiles again, the one that never seemed to touch his eyes.

"Merry Christmas," she said. "Did you get my gift?"

He held up his right hand, where a tiny glass snake was slithering around the fingers, "It's cute, but is there any real use to it?"

She hadn't been expecting that, "Well, I wanted to charm it to be warm where it's cold and cold where it's warm, but I couldn't really figure out how to."

"You've got unlimited magical skill and you can't do something as simple as heat exchange?"

Nagini blushed, a faint pink on her otherwise pale face. She felt kind of uncomfortable, and awkward silence stretched, one minute, two minutes, three minutes. Control yourself, she thought. "Come on, let's go."

She went forward, slipped her small fingers around his cold hand and pulled him with her to the Great Hall.

Voldemort withheld a gasp, while anger began silently threatening to take control. He couldn't believe that she dared to touch him like that but he ignored it. For the first time since he had met her, he was getting a tiny view of what was going on in her mind. His legillemency had been steadily improving and the sudden elevation of emotions was giving him a view of her mind.

"Get out of my house you witch!" a man bellowed, eyes popping. He was skinny and in what were obviously very expensive clothes.

"But Daddy!" a miniature Nagini sobbed. Her face was red and shining with tears. Her hair was completely messed up and he could see the beginnings of a bruise forming on her cheek. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I will not house a witch under my house! For all I know, you're trying to send me to hell for being a good, honest businessman. You will leave NOW!"

"Don't I get to take any of my possessions?" Voldemort was seriously wondering how she was managing to even speak at this point. Sobs racked her tiny body, unable to comprehend what was happening to her.

"Feel glad that I'm allowing you to take the clothes on your back and the change in your pockets," he hissed. He picked her up and tried to throw her out of the door, only to find his fingers burned. He settled on kicking her out until she ran screaming and sobbing into the rain, scowling at how the hard, rough concrete seemed to make no impression on her skin. He slammed the door shut behind him and Nagini sobbed as her expensive clothes got ruined by the rain and mud.

He almost felt bad for her.

"Get out of my head!" Nagini screamed. The green snake slithering around his hand suddenly became far larger and began trying to suffocating him. So she can make a tiny glass snake suddenly turn into a python and not do something useful with it?

His lungs burned and he felt as though death was only a few seconds away. He thought that his spine was in danger of cracking and at the last second, the python loosened and turned into the innocent glass snake once again. "I'm sorry," he gasped.

"I'll tell you when I am."


	16. Chapter 16

Wonderful way to spend Christmas day, she thought. Attempt to choke and crush the only friend-like person that you've ever had and skip Christmas dinner.

She was almost starting to regret her sudden anger, but it wasn't as if she could do anything about it.

Nagini became a female equivalent to Lord Voldemort at Hogwarts. Her loss of her only friend pushed her farther into blackness than she had ever gone. Rather than spending her time in the common room, after she had finished reading the one thing of Voldemort she had left, she spent it in the Restricted Section of the library.

After her rather miserable social life in the first half of school, she was focused on more or less, the same things as Voldemort was. People feared her, wanted her to life them, to pity them, to have mercy on them. Voldemort had been slowing her down, turning her into a follower rather than a leader.

For the first time of her life, she was coming out of the shadows.

Voldemort was keeping a careful eye on her. He hated how weak she made him feel, how she had a potential to be a strong enemy. He only made one slip up and unlike his followers; he could not make her cower before him.

It was three years later when she finally caved in to regret.

She saw Voldemort eating in the Great Hall and beckoned for him to follow her.

He got up and followed her outside, into the warm air of summer.

He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I know it's been three years, but I'm….." she took a deep breath, "Sorry."

"Why are you only saying this now?" he inquired.

"Well, I'm not sorry; I simply regret losing the only person I had ever liked."

"You call that an apology?"

"Just be glad I'm giving you a choice about this. Maybe you can handle complete solitude, but I can't."

Voldemort could see a single tear threatening to fall onto her face and roll down her cheek right before it promptly evaporated.

He finally said "I forgive you."

He did something he never had done before. He hugged her just as tears quickly escaped out of her eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

"I never thought I'd see you weak again," Voldemort joked.

"Of course, make fun of the half crazed madwoman," Nagini said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

He dared not enter her mind again, but he could feel the emotions raging inside her. "Do you hate being alone that much?"

"Have you ever heard the saying that it is better to have loved and lost than have never loved at all?"

"Yes."

"Whoever said that was dead wrong."

"You love me?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

He suddenly felt her emotions escalate again, but she replied in a perfectly straight face and calm voice. "As a friend."

Why did she even have to bring up love? Her emotions were tangled enough as it was. She hated that kind of confusement clouding her thoughts. She almost wished that she had never met him and gone on friendless in peace, like he had. But she knew she was utterly incapable of returning to what once was and tears threatened to spill over once again.

Meanwhile, Voldemort could only silently feel relieved that he had avoided a potential enemy.

Nagini got up, bade him good night and left for her dorm.

The moment she opened the door, she was pulled to her bed by Felicia. She still didn't feel very close to any of her dorm mates. To her, they were like her servants, easy to acquire and discard of.

"What happened?" she asked, a wide smile fixed on her face.

"What do you mean?" she replied as her robes and school uniform morphed into pajamas.

"Well, are you friends again?"

"Yes."

"Merlin's beard, Nagini, can't you be a bit more exciting?"

"There aren't many exciting details to give," she shrugged, pulling her curtains closed and sidling into bed. Felicia fell silent.


	18. Chapter 18

"Are you really that dependent on friends?" Voldemort inquired.

"Not really…only you, my first and only friend."

"You never had friends before Hogwarts?"

"I suppose I could, but before I was kicked out, but my father kept my contact with other children minimal, because he feared people would use me to hurt his business. Afterwards, how could I fit in as a witch? He scarred me afterwards. Even if he hadn't, all those beggars have grown hard and wild. I couldn't be that way, especially because I didn't have to fight for my life on the streets like they did. And simply no one else has caught my eye like you have."

He silently contemplated her words.

"I don't know how strong and dependent I can truly be," she whispered.

"From what I know, you have quite a few followers as well."

She gave a small chuckle, "And yet I come crawling back to you."

"So how have your studies been going?"

She chuckled again, "I still can't use a wand properly, only for the most basic spells. It's quite pathetic really. Not to mention I still get tired performing magic. You?"

"I've outgrown what our school year has to offer," he said, quite haughtily.

"You hadn't done that before?" she replied, arching an eyebrow.

"I suppose," he paused a moment, pondering something and then began again. "Remember that time I showed you the Room of Requirement?"

"How could I forget?" Her voice was low. "Don't tell me you've already killed and split your soul."

"Heh, not yet, but I found out something about my ancestry," he announced, a proud gleam in his eye.

Nagini waited and he finally said, "My ancestor is none other than the great Salazar Slytherin."

She stared at him.

"You don't believe me?" he laughed.

"It's not that" she stammered, "Just that it's just amazing!"

"I know, I knew I couldn't possibly come from ordinary wizarding stock. I knew my blood had to be pure." As he said his, Nagini noticed a fanatic red gleam in his eye and she suddenly felt very apprehensive once again about the boy who called himself Lord Voldemort.

"Wonderful," she said acidly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, the momentary red gleam gone. She could not help but notice how his face betrayed him, his voice lacking emotion.

"Nothing," she said sweetly, applying a large fake smile and left. His gaze followed her to the entrance to the girls dorms until she vanished.


	19. Chapter 19

_Why did I have to befriend him in the first place? He probably never liked me in the first place; he must've just been manipulating me before. Or maybe he's simply trying to stay neutral or something._ She felt a temporary moment of hope._This is completely idiotic, why do I even need friends? I've gotten along fine for the past 14 years of my life, I can go the rest of my life as well. _

_That was before I met a friend I truly liked though. None of my other "friends" could possibly compare. I should have never felt for anyone. Feelings like that are absolutely useless, nothing but complicated. _

She gave a frustrated sigh and rolled over, trying to clear her mind of thoughts and fall asleep.

***

_Voldemort was standing near me. He was torturing that Myrtle girl. I had always wondered how such an insignificant girl could be so nosy. _

_He walked off and I followed behind. I followed him to an unused classroom and he held my hand. "I hope that wasn't too disturbing for you," he whispered in my ear. How had he gotten so close? _

"_No," I whispered back._

_He gave me a small kiss on the top of my head and left._

Nagini suddenly woke up and sat up cold and shivering.

_What was that?_ she thought, angry tears beginning to form_. I can't possibly just fall in love like this. It was just a dream._

_Conjured up by my own twisted mind…_

She lied down in her pillows again, trying to have nice Voldemort free dreams.


	20. Chapter 20

Nagini could spend far less time with Voldemort than in her first year. He was now a prefect and had many extra duties on top of his homework. They both had time turners because of the amount of classes they took, but Voldemort refused to use it except for extra homework time and his own research time rather than leisure. Every once in a while he allowed her to follow him around invisible but it was still minimal time.

She relished every moment she spent with him, hiding stray feelings. She wondered whether he was in her mind at this very moment, processing her thoughts or confusing her further

Today was one of those rare days that they could spend long amounts of time together. Voldemort had snuck quite a few more horcrux books into the Room of Requirements and they were reading through, trying to take out any information hidden on those pages. It seemed like none of the books would give them a full account on how to create one.

_This is hopeless,_ Nagini was thinking_. It's no wonder he never found out how even after all these years. All most of these say is just that you need to kill to split your soul and then encase that portion in an object, nothing else_. Nagini withheld a sigh and closed her 2nd book of the night. The entire book was about Horcruxes, and it still gave minimal information about how to make them. Half of it was actually about wizards who actually made them, or suspected to anyways. There was actually a section that proposed that the reason Grindelwald hadn't been killed yet was because of his horcruxes.

They were actually right next to each other, so if one found any relevant information, they could show the other without having to shout across the room. Nagini took another book out of the pile and began reading again

"Horcruxes, one of the most evile and wicked inventions created by wizarding kind, focuses on ripping one's soul in the process of killing and encasing it in an object outside one's body….."

Nagini could feel herself becoming drowsier by the minute, rereading sentences without taking in information until her eyes finally shut and her head fell onto Voldemort's shoulder.

He allowed her to do so until he finished his own book and then prodded her awake and they headed up to bed together.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: I know it's short, but again, I'm not really thinking of all these as chapters. **

_Such a silly child,_ Voldemort was thinking. _She can't even keep herself awake and yet somehow, she can control magic and keep her out of her brain._

He could tell that her friendship with him was unnatural. None of his other death eaters showed this kind of devotion. Of course, he did not give them a chance to, but he could still tell just by using legilllemency.

This still meant that he could simply use her more as well. He suspected Dumbledore to be a legillemens but he could trust Nagini with his information. It was always useful to get a second opinion no matter how clever you were_. I could tell her about my plans to open the Chamber of Secrets as well; she could notice clues to where it could be_


	22. Chapter 22

While Voldemort had been immersing himself in the Dark Arts, Nagini was studying other things. Ever since last year, when Professor Dumbledore told the class about animagi, she had been fascinated at the idea about being able to turn into an animal. She had never tried with just her magic and feeling her way around like she did with everything else, afraid she could do something wrong.

Her information wasn't as hard to find, but she had used up all last year just to figure out how. The witch or wizard had to know themselves well enough to know what kind of animal they might be. They always had a little bit of a choice as to what kind of animal. It was the only thing holding her back at this point. Once you chose your animagus, it was permanent.

She was staring at the cover of her book thinking about this when Voldemort came in.

"Hello, I wanted to speak to you about something," he said, glancing at her book. When she looked up, he motioned for her to follow him.

They went out the common room and into one of the unused dungeons. "Lumos," Voldemort prompted. Nagini attempted the same but her wand only flickered and the light died. She gave an exasperated look at it and it immediately lit up again.

Voldemort disregarded her wand and said "Have you ever heard of the Chamber of Secrets?"

A sense of foreboding crept upon Nagini, "No…"

"As you know, when Hogwarts was first founded, the four founders disagreed on who they wished to admit into the school. Despite these disagreements, three of the founders were as close as ever, but Salazaar Slytherin was not. He grew apart and before he left, it was rumored that he built a secret chamber deep under the school and put a monster down there. Only the true heir of Slytherin could open it and purge this school of those unworthy to attend."

"You," she whispered.

"Naturally, however, I've been having trouble find it. I just want you to keep your eyes open for any clues."

She nodded. He was nearly out the door when she finally pulled him back. "Wait, I was just wondering if you could help me with something."

Voldemort waited for her to continue. "I was trying to figure out what kind of animal I would be if I was an animagus."

"A snake," he answered, then gave a strange hiss that she could not make out and left.


	23. Chapter 23

1 year later….

Nagini was in the girl's bathroom. Her eyes brush past the sink and she sees one of the taps, with a snake engraved in it. She quickly rinses her hands and runs all the way down to the common room.

"Voldemort!" she gasps.

"What?" he asked, looking concerned.

"I think I just found it," she pants, "In the girl's bathroom."

She opens her mind to him and shows him a picture of the tap and the small snake.

"Come on," he says, attempting to drag Nagini with him. She withheld a chuckle, thinking that he was acting like a child.

But she said "Just a second, let me rest for a second."

He points his wand at her and for a minute she thought he was going to curse her, but she suddenly feels energetic and follows him up to the bathroom.

"Are you sure you want to enter a girls' bathroom?" she giggled.

He shot her a dirty look and said "You check if anyone's in there."

"Aye," she responds and goes in. A few seconds later, a young Hufflepuff runs out sobbing. Nagini follows. "Coast clear," she reports, giving him a small smile.

He enters and walks straight to the sink and inspects the small snake. "How will you open it?" she asked. He doesn't respond, but begins tapping the tap with his wand. Nagini uses magic to feel her way around the tap, trying to look for clues, until Voldemort snaps, "Stop it, you're confusing me."

"Well, I found something, but you're obviously clever enough to find out by yourself," she smirked.

"What?" he asked, then waved his wand.

"This opens up to a large pipe."

He hissed a single syllable and immediately, the tap glowed with bright white light, and started spinning. The sink then began to move and sank into the ground, exposing a large pipe, large enough for a man to fit into.

"Parseltongue," he explained. "Can you light this up?"

Suddenly, the pipe was filled with greenish light but all they could see was a twist. "Who's going first?" she asked nervously.

Voldemort sighed, "Fine." He sat down on the edge and slid forward. She could hear him slide down and she quickly followed suit. The pipe was extremely dank and slimy. It seemed practically endless and she could see smaller pipes branch off from it. But finally, she heard Voldemort thud as he finally hit the ground. Soon after, she shot out the end, landing on the damp floor. Behind her, the pipe darkened. Voldemort lit his wand, and finally, Nagini's managed to do the same. They made their way down the tunnel and its many twists and turns until finally they met a solid wall with two stone snakes entwined with emerald eyes.

Voldemort gave another strangled hiss and the wall cracked open, to a large chamber held up with stone columns entwined by more serpents. It was dimly lit with a faint greenish glow. At the end, a large statue was in place, of no other than the great Salazar Slytherin himself.

Nagini found herself trembling when she looked at the scene, while she could see that red gleam in Voldemort's eyes. They had finally found the Chamber of Secrets.

Voldemort suddenly turned around and kissed her full on the mouth briefly. A faint pinkish tinge appeared in his cheeks after he did so and they were silent for an awkward minute. Voldemort recovered first. He gave her a wide smile and she could see a look of utmost happiness on his face, an expression that seemed to distort his handsome features into something inhuman. "I placed my faith on the right person," he said. "Nagini, you're absolutely wonderful."

She didn't know how she was supposed to answer that, and could only blush and look like an idiot. He smiled knowingly and looked back at the statue of Slytherin. "Call the monster out," she told him.

And he turned around to face the statue.


End file.
